


Coffee Liquor

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Fontcest, Frottage, Hypnotism, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sensitive bones, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Which turns into enthusiastic consent, surface AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Spending time with Papyrus was always great for Grillby. Drinking with Papyrus was fun even if it risked exposing Grillby's ever-growing crush. So naturally he had accepted an invitation for dinner and drinks with Papyrus when he was given a chance. It sounded very much like a date, but Papyrus's brother was going to be there. So there wasn't any need for Grillby to be freaking out as much as he was....Right?For the awesome Sesurescue's birthday!! (I mentioned loooong ago i wanted to write this so i've been holding onto it!)- A fanfic based in theirA Latte Loveuniverse!! Stand-alone and not canon to their fic, but i'm such a fan of it so do check it out!**Slight spoiler note: this fic does contain a small section of dub-con but this is resolved and replaced with enthusiastic consent!**





	Coffee Liquor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Latte Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677064) by [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue). 



> Few notes before we start!  
> If you've read latte there's a few details I tweaked for the smut to work 1) Fontcest isn't canon in their fic and 2) both Papyrus and Grillby are slightly more sexually experienced in this fic.  
> There is drinking in this fic but it isn't to excessive amounts- still I want to point out this is fantasy, and stuff like kink-negotiation and altered states of mind are safer sober irl.  
> **Slight spoiler note: this fic does contain a small section of dub-con but this is resolved and replaced with enthusiastic consent!**  
> Also a nod to- [The Way You Move is Hypnotic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751971) \- another fic of Sesu's with some super hot hypnosis stuff which influenced this mess XD

Grillby knew he was in way over his head.

He was currently sat cross-legged on the floor of his crush’s apartment, way past when he should have gone to bed, working his way through his second glass of lighter fluid. Until this moment he hadn’t been freaking out. There wasn’t something specifically that set him off, it was just a moment of sickening clarity where his anxieties won over his intoxication. He couldn’t remember exactly when he had decided that the floor was more comfortable than any of the chairs available, but he became hyper-aware of how the rough wood flooring felt against his flames and how infectious Sans’s laughter really was. Which reminded him that he at least wasn’t intoxicated and alone with Papyrus in his apartment, his brother was there to keep them out of trouble.

That was meant to be reassuring….but there was something in the back of Grillby’s mind that was screaming at him to think otherwise. Sans had been the one to extend the invite in the first place after all, and this evening had already some unexpected twists and turns. That and every time Grillby caught Sans staring at him he would shoot him a wink that made Grillby’s core churn. Relying on Sans to be the responsible adult here would be foolish, though Grillby wasn’t sure if that was necessarily a bad thing. Afterall, tonight had been the most fun he’d had in ages.

When Grillby had got the text from Sans about meeting him and Papyrus for dinner earlier that day he had initially panicked. For one, the text had come from an unknown number which had set him on edge. That feeling had only marginally improved when he figured out Papyrus must have given Sans his number. Giving out numbers without permission wasn’t something he’d ever do, but it wasn’t like Papyrus had given it to a stranger or even a classmate. Sans was his brother, and if Papyrus trusted him then Grillby guessed that he should at least try to do the same. 

Grillby had confirmed he was free without really thinking through what he was agreeing too. He’d had dinner with them both before but that was at Papyrus’s place. Sans had mentioned they were going somewhere fancy when Grillby asked what to wear, which of course didn’t help matters. After much debate, he decided to put on the only real formal clothing he owned. It was a conservative suit he kept in a ziplock bag that he had panic bought in case any relatives decided to ‘surprise’ him with a checkup. He had debated on wearing the matching black waistcoat but had wavered when he realised it made him look like some kind of high-end bartender. He settled instead on a simple patterned tie and a smart pair of black boots. He knew it was probably in his head, but he couldn’t deal with anyone mistaking him for staff on top of the nerves he already had.

It turned out that Grillby’s nerves were for an entirely good reason for once. His momentary reassurance over not being overdressed when he met Papyrus and Sans outside his apartment had been extinguished when he found out where they were going. Grillby had no idea how Sans had managed to get reservations in on of the fanciest places in town when he spent most of his time looking half asleep. Hell, he didn’t even dare ask. Sans had brushed away any questions, and any offers to pay, mumbling something about an inheritance payment. Grillby wasn’t sure why the brother’s had invited him along, but that uneasiness about whether he _should_ be enjoying himself faded as the night went on.

However, the fancy meal and pleasant conversation had taken a turn as soon as he stepped into Papyrus’s apartment. Grillby had been so distracted by listening to one of Sans’s stories about Papyrus’s escapades as a young adult. So much so that he had gone along with going back to Papyrus’s apartment without thinking. Even if that had been an honest mistake he should have known there was something up when Sans not only brought out Wine from the kitchen but also a rather large bottle of lighter fluid. At first he had been touched at the consideration, but then he realised that having it in stock meant that being invited back for drinks wasn’t just a spur of the moment decision. That and Papyrus’s housemates were surprisingly absent, leaving them with the whole flat to themselves. 

Sans was up to something for sure, the real question was whether Papyrus was in on it too.

Grillby let his eyes drift over to his- ~~Classmate? Friend? Crush?~~ \- to Papyrus and felt his flames flicker excitedly without his consent. Papyrus had been drinking too, but somehow his disheveled look was less hot mess and more fucking irresistible. He was wearing a pinstripe suit, one that had fit him like a glove at the start of the night, but now was untucked and crumpled as well as his tie having been discarded as soon as they got in the door. The first few buttons were undone on his chest and Grillby had to consciously stop himself from staring at the exposed bone. Seeing Papyrus like this definitely wasn’t helping him keep his ever-growing crush secret and was one of the reasons he realised he had to sober up or he’d slip up. But no amount of exposed sternum even came close to how hard it was to deal with a tipsy Papyrus. 

It had become apparent very early on that Papyrus was an affectionate drunk. As the evening progressed chummy side hugs turned into lingering embraces and he was at a point where he had to be touching the monster he was talking to. He currently had most of his long limbs sprawled across his brother's lap and was nuzzling into Sans’s skull as he giggled happily. Sans seemed just as comfortable, letting Papyrus remove the tie he’d been wearing that went with his navy suit just like one would do with a lover. Grillby knew from Papyrus’s many stories that he and his brother were close, _very close._ But something about the way they were holding each other was making Grillby reconsider what the skeleton had meant. It seemed like they had something more than a brotherly relationship together. 

While elementals were more traditional in terms of their familial relations, Grillby wasn’t as sheltered as his parents would have liked him to be. He knew that there were species of monsters had less than conventional family setups, with some not batting an eyelid at blurring that line between family and lovers. _Or an eye socket?_ Since Grillby knew so little about skeleton monsters he didn’t want to assume either way. It wasn’t common for sure, but Grillby liked to think he was a pretty open-minded monster. As long as no one was being taken advantage of and all parties were consenting he didn’t judge. However seeing them together was bothering still bothering him. Not because they were brothers, but because he wanted to be the one in Papyrus’s arms instead. 

_Or sliding in between them both_

Grillby choked on a mouthful of lighter fluid but managed to pass it off somewhat convincingly as a cough even while his face was burning hot with embarrassment. He had no idea where _that_ thought had even come from, but the worst thing was he wasn’t even repulsed by it either. Was he really that deprived that he found the thought of getting with his crush and his crush’s older brother that arousing? _Fuck_. He couldn’t believe he was entertaining the thought with both of them so close, laughing and chatting away like nothing was wrong. Like they weren’t sat next to the world’s biggest pervert. 

Well, except for Sans’s insistence to shoot him another wink when Papyrus turned his back on him. 

“-And You Wouldn’t Believe The Trouble That Got Me Into!” Papyrus laughed while clutching Grillby’s arm, little pools of magic welling in his sockets from how funny the story was. “I Wish Sans Had The Stuff With Him, It’s So Much Fun!”

_Shit_ Grillby winced when Papyrus waited for a response, his wandering mind meaning that he’d neglected to pay attention to what Papyrus was saying. “...Sorry, what um-stuff?” he eventually asked with a more than sheepish expression. 

“The Stuff To Hypnotise People With, You Know The Whole Clock On The Rope-Thingy! Like In The Story!” Papyrus responded while gesturing wildly at the still dumbfounded Grillby. 

“don’t get your spine in a twist paps.” Sans ran his hand up his brother’s back to get Papyrus to calm down, with everyone noticing the small shiver the younger skeleton failed to hide. “think we lost grillbz for a few minutes then, right kiddo?” 

Sans shot Grillby a knowing grin, making Grillby blush further before he realised there was no way Sans was actually able to read his thoughts. 

_...Right?_

Sans let Grillby stew a few moments longer before going to retrieve something from his suit pocket. “I always come prepared, a bit of a party trick and all.”

“Oh My God Sans, Why Would You Even-” Papyrus laughed again as his eyes started to sparkle with childlike glee. “Never Mind! Do You Wanna Try It Grillby? Sans Is Really Good!”

It took Grillby a beat to realise what Papyrus was asking him. His soul flipped when he realised that Sans was showing him the same pocket watch Papyrus had been referring to moments ago. He’d never been hypnotised, it hadn’t even crossed his mind as a ‘fun’ thing to try, but that just made him curious. He knew that he ran the risk of revealing some pretty embarrassing things if it worked, but he was more anxious about refusing and Papyrus thinking that he was uptight. 

“... Oh erm-” Grillby started, trying to ignore the way the nervous crackling of his flames was obscuring his voice. “Sure?”

“hey don’t worry so much,” Sans said, untangling himself from Papyrus and patting the seat he vacated for Grillby. “i’m not gonna try anything super complex or invasive. not for your first time anyways.” Sans reassured when Grillby sat where he was told, his smile kinder than the usual smirk. “if you don’t trust me, trust that paps wouldn’t let me do anything too bad.” 

Papyrus giggled into his hand and went to stand behind his brother to give Grillby some space. But of course, this meant that he wasn’t watching when Sans shot him another fucking wink. It wasn’t malicious or anything, quite the opposite, but it made Grillby feel like he was being played with. He wasn’t sure why that idea wasn’t bothering him more than it was, but there was just something calming about the way Sans was looking at him. Not to mention that he was pretty sure he was gonna have to have some ‘alone time’ to work through his feelings from tonight in the near future. Having both of their attention was definitely going to help with fantasising about them all together.

“ok first ya gotta relax, it ain't gonna work with you coiled tighter than a pyrope.” Sans said, waiting for a beat for Grillby to relax before taking matters into his own hands. “just do some breathing with me, ok? in for four, hold for two, out for six.”

Grillby’s eyes widened as he re-adjusted himself so he was sitting properly. He tried to practice mindful breathing whenever he remembered and felt up to it, but was more impressed someone like Sans knew the technique. Sans was full of surprises, just like his brother. Within a few breaths Grillby could feel himself relaxing, with the light buzz of alcohol making it far easier to unwind than normal. Maybe there was a chance that this was actually going to work. 

“that’s it, you’re doing great grillbz-” Sans said in a softer tone, the praise being oddly comforting and making Grillby relax further. He brought the watch upwards to dangle it in front of Grillby’s face about a foot away from where he was sat. “this is just to give your eyes something to focus on, follow it as it swings, keep listening to my voice and try not to get distracted by anything else.”

With a slight movement of his wrist, Sans made the watch slowly rock from side to side. Grillby found focusing in a little difficult at first with both Sans and Papyrus watching him but when Papyrus sat down instead of hovering behind his brother he found it easier to zone out. Grillby honed in on the soft swaying of the watch while keeping his breathing level and was able to block out most of his mind’s usual background fuzz. He couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t worried about something or other in the back of his mind so trying to focus solely on one simple task was very soothing. He would have fallen asleep if it wasn’t for Sans piping up again. 

“keep focusing on the watch. with every swing you’re going to feel a little heavier, less like fire and more like rock.” Sans instructed in the same soft tone as before, so smooth and relaxing that Grillby couldn’t help but believe what he was saying. “that feeling is gonna travel from the tips of your toes to the top of your head, and with every breath you’re gonna sink further and further into the couch.”

Part of Grillby’s mind knew that none of what Sans was saying was actually possible, but he would have sworn he heard the couch creak under his weight. He kept his breathing steady and his eyes fixed on the watch but there was no denying the heavy feeling spreading all over his body. It felt like his flames had all but disappeared as his body calcified. Grillby knew that if he started to overthink everything he’d snap out of the trance, but at that moment he really didn’t want too. He could see why Papyrus was so into this stuff, it was actually pretty damn cool. 

“keep breathing, keep focusing on the watch and my voice and keep sinking further into the couch as you get heavier and heavier.” Sans’s voice was clear and felt like silk, something Grillby would never have attributed to the other skeleton until now. “i want you to keep going until your body feels like stone. until it feels like you’re fused to the couch.”

As Sans spoke it became true. Grillby and the couch had turned into a statue, a monument entitled ‘ode to the anxious student’.

“now your body is so heavy, heavy enough that you can’t move, you can’t even lift your hand off the couch.” Sans’s face flickered into view when his expression shifted to a shit-eating grin. “try it.”

Grillby did as he was told, but nothing moved. A small part of him was screaming at the rest to stop faking it but he honestly couldn’t will himself to move. He vaguely registered some elated whispering from Papyrus and shared his level of excitement even if externally he was completely unchanged. Sans’s face came back into view after a few moments of Grillby trying to move and it was reassuring to see that his smile hadn’t wavered. 

“ok grillby that’s great, you did really well.” Sans praised and even in his altered state Grillby could feel his soul flutter. “i’m gonna bring you back now. Keep focusing on my voice, the watch, and your breathing. but this time every swing of the watch is gonna make you lighter, slowly bringing you back to your flaming self.”

When his face cracked into its own smile at the terrible joke Grillby knew that it was working in reverse. He felt feeling coming back to his limbs and the familiar warmth coming back to his body. It wasn’t instant, but it was a lot quicker to slip back into familiar feeling than it had been going in. 

“you feeling lighter now?” Sans asked, waiting for Grillby to give him a slow nod before he slowed the sway of the watch to a complete stop. “great, when i snap my fingers you’ll be completely back to normal. ready? 3… 2… 1.”

Grillby took in a deep breath when he heard the snap before dissolving into a fit of giggles. He felt tingly all over, it was a rush that felt both familiar and completely foreign. Papyrus took no prompting to run over and join in the laughter, bringing Grillby into a crushing hug. 

“Wowie Grillby You Did Amazing! Especially For You First Time, It Went Perfectly!”

Grillby couldn’t deny he was impressed with how well it worked. He wanted to thank Sans but he seemed content to hang back for the time being, so he turned to Papyrus for confirmation instead. 

“...Yeah? It was kinda nice actually, not like what I anticipated at all.” Grillby tried to catch Sans’s eye, wanting to ask something that he picked up on before he lost his nerve. “I didn’t expect that it would involve that much praise” 

“well what can i say, i learnt to do it with paps.” Sans said while flopping on a nearby chair. “he’s _much_ more suggestible when you pepper in a little prise, right bro?”

“That’s Not True I-” Papyrus started to protest before looking between them both and realising his excuses weren’t going to fly. His skull flushed a bright shade of orange despite his obvious efforts not to get flustered. “Well, Maybe I Am! But That Just Means I’m A Very Open Skeleton, It’s Not A Bad Thing!”

Sans laughed hard and Grillby couldn’t help but get swept up with him when Papyrus hid his head in his hands and groaned loudly. It was so cute and endearing all at once and Grillby realised too late that he was craving more. His mouth was running before he had a chance to stop himself. 

“... I’ll don’t know Papyrus.” _Fuck, what was he even doing?!_ “Maybe i should have a demonstration. It’s the only fair way to settle this.”

Sans stopped laughing and Papyrus looked up from his hands, both of their skulls colouring a little further than before. Grillby didn’t know how but he knew he had crossed some kind of line there and was about to try and laugh it off when Sans started talking. 

“well, damn.” Sans rubbed the back of his skull with his hand as he thought things through, with Grillby far too nervous to try and interrupt him before Sans winked at them _both_ for the first time that night. “i’m down if you are paps.”

Papyrus was much quicker to respond now his brother had agreed, but he still fell over his words when trying to get out an answer. “I Um-Yes! Yes Ok! I’m Ready, I Trust You Both Very Much!”

There was something odd about the way Papyrus had worded his reply but Grillby chose not to dwell on it. He had no idea what to expect with Papyrus being hypnotised so for all he knew it was something really private between the brothers. He tried to push down more of that tingling feeling when he thought about seeing something intimate between them both. He had been trying to convince himself to let go of his perversions and to try and just enjoy the evening. But all of that effort to stop his dirty thoughts seemed pointless when he watched Sans lean in to whisper next to his brother’s skull. The moment he saw Papyrus’s eye sockets become heavy and lidded would forever be burned into Grillby’s mind.

Unlike the way Sans had eased Grillby into being hypnotised, the change in Papyrus was instant. Grillby guessed that it came with practice, and possibly Sans establishing trigger words to put his brother into a suggestible state. He had picked up his drink again and took a big sip when he thought about asking Sans what those words were. When Sans was satisfied with Papyrus being under he made his brother say a few things that would usually send the younger skeleton into a flurry of flustered babbling. Papyrus confessed to having a dog-eared kids book under his bed, having fluffy bunny slippers, and admitting he found Sans’s puns funny without hesitation. It was a little eerie to hear such a laid-back tone, but his word choices and the nuances of his voice were still distinctly Papyrus. Some part of his mind was engaged even if the rest of him was as calmer than Grillby had ever seen. 

“we should move on to the fun stuff” Sans’s tone had changed into something Grillby couldn’t place, but he was far too distracted with whatever he meant by ‘fun’. “pap, can you get onto the floor for me?”

Of all of the things that Grillby expected Sans to say this definitely wasn’t one of them. He took another gulp of his drink, trying to distract himself with the sting on the way down as he watched Papyrus do as he was told. Sans paused for a moment when Papyrus was on the floor, his eyelights flicking between his brother and Grillby in a way that was making Grillby more nervous than he already was. He could have sworn he saw a flash of something lighting up the inside of Sans’s mouth but he wasn’t given a chance to figure out what it could be. 

“why don’t you go over to grillby, i’m sure he’d love to see what a good boy you are.” 

Grillby’s flames started sparking erratically before Sans had even finished his sentence. He was torn between wanting to question what was going on, craving attention from his crush, and trying to figure out if he could get Sans to call him a good boy too. He tried to keep his expression neutral while he watched Papyrus crawl over to the chair he was sitting on. Papyrus’s sockets were lidded from his altered state but it was hard not to imagine that they were bedroom eyes with the slow, almost sultry, sway of his body. Grillby had the sense to shift back in his seat just before Papyrus made it to him, he could feel himself getting hard against his pant leg and didn’t want to have to explain his blatant arousal at what should have been something mundane.

But then Grillby knew there never anything mundane about Papyrus, even while hypnotised their proximity was making Grillby shudder. 

“maybe show him how good you are too, papyrus?” 

Papyrus grinned up and Grillby and then grabbed both of his hands. He pressed his teeth on the back of them one after the other and then let them go, resting his own on Grillby’s legs. Papyrus didn’t seem to have a plan further than softly running his hands over Grillby’s legs, almost like he was expecting Grillby to tell him what to do. While Grillby’s mind ran with a million and one things he wanted Papyrus to do, he put all of his energy into staying as still as possible. That included not letting his cock get any harder either. 

“you’d make a good servant wouldn’t you paps?” Sans added, driving the point home himself instead of waiting around for Grillby to figure out what the fuck he was going to do. “you should lick your new master’s boots.” 

“Woah- I-um-” 

Grillby almost burnt through his clothing when he saw a glowing orange appendage slip out between Papyrus’s teeth. He lowered his head down to swipe across the instep of the faux-leather boot, whimpering softly like he was really enjoying himself. 

“You-you sure he’s gonna be ok with this?” Grillby asked before biting back a moan of his own, knowing that he’d never be able to look at this pair of boots in the same way again.

He wasn’t sure if it was Papyrus or himself who had discovered their new kink with the way the skeleton was lavishing him with attention, but Grillby’s efforts to keep himself calm were failing. His cock was rock hard and throbbing in his pants, something he was sure both of the skeleton brothers must have noticed by now. But Sans wasn’t stopping his brother, and Papyrus sounded like he was really enjoying himself.

_what the hell had he gotten himself into?_

“trust me he is” Sans reassured, his voice dripping with arousal and turning Grillby on even more. Sans let Papyrus continue with his task for a little longer before he got to his feet, coming over to where Papyrus was still consumed with licking every inch of Grillby’s shoe.“but don’t worry buddy, i can tell you’re not too comfortable so we’ll move on. papyrus? shuffle back a bit from grillby and kneel with your palms facing upwards.” 

Papyrus let Grillby go with a small whine, clearly annoyed at being told to stop even through the haze of hypnotism. This small defiance was intriguing to Grillby, he knew that when he was under he still had all of his own thoughts even if his will was being manipulated. Could that mean that Papyrus wasn’t as far gone as he seemed? Grillby failed to hide the way his mouth dropped open when Sans reached his brother, the predatory look in his eyes being hypnotic in their own way. 

“i’m gonna touch you now, all the spots that are usually ticklish for you are gonna feel really good” Sans’s hands came from behind Papyrus to rest on his ribs before he slowly dragged his phalanges down Papyrus’s sides. There was no mistaking the breathy moan that came from Papyrus as his bones started to shake, but that only seemed to spur Sans on further. “that’s it, tell grillby how you’re feeling.”

“Mnnn-I Feel- Hah- _So Good_ ,” Papyrus gasped when Sans reached the bottom of his ribcage, pleasure written all over his face. 

There was something about actually hearing Papyrus speak that broke Grillby. He leaned forward in his seat just to get a little closer, torn between wanting to be the one to make Papyrus sound like that and having Sans do the same to him. Papyrus’s tongue was still formed in his mouth and would peek out every time he made a sound. Under Sans’s expert touches this was almost constant. Grillby was so fixated on watching Papyrus that he didn’t notice Sans watching him until their eyes met. Now Sans had his attention he looked Grillby up and down, his eyelights lingering on his crotch as his smirk grew even wider. 

Sans leaned into his brother's skull as he kept his hands playing with his ribs as he asked the question Grillby had been desperate to hear.“ would it be ok if grillbz came and touched you too?”

“Yes, I Want That!”

There was so much clarity and conviction in Papyrus’s voice that it was hard to remember he was currently hypnotised. Grillby wasn’t sure what to do but Papyrus’s words about him trusting them both echoed through his mind. Surely a little touching wasn’t going to do any harm if he kept his hands off anywhere inappropriate? He laughed nervously before reaching his hands out towards Papyrus’s shaking body. He started at his shoulders, not wanting to push anything too far, but Papyrus was as responsive as he would have been if Grillby was touching his soul. The feeling was intoxicating and even though Grillby had so many questions about why they were doing this he couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

Spurred on by Papyrus’s noises, Grillby moved his hands inwards. He was desperate to touch the sliver of porcelain bone in Papyrus’s open shirt that had been taunting him since they got home. Grillby’s flames crackled with excitement when Papyrus moaned and arched into the touch. The magic holding the skeleton together was tickling the tips of Grillby’s fingers and he could tell that this wasn’t going to be enough. He had almost forgotten Sans was with them when he heard Sans whisper something else next to Papyrus’s skull that he didn’t catch. He didn’t need too though, it was obvious what Sans’s intentions were when a soft light illuminated the front of Papyrus’s pants. 

“... Oh, shit-” Grillby Stammered, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Papyrus’s cock was made of the same stuff as his tongue with the orange hue lighting up his pants. But this felt like a step too far without really knowing what Papyrus was thinking. “I don’t know if we should carry on.”

“hey dude don’t worry-” Sans stopped what he was doing immediately, his whole act dropped as his face showed genuine concern. “i mean, i know what he likes and i’m used to this but- would you feel better if i brought him out for a sec, let him tell you himself?”

“...Yeah. I-” Grillby swallowed on nothing as he tried to calm himself down and figure out why he was calling a stop to the best thing he had ever experienced. “I just want to be sure before I-”

Sans waved his hand to cut Grillby off. “don’t sweat it kiddo. though paps might be a little shy about it, so just keep an open mind yeah?”

Grillby wanted to explain his hesitation more but he didn’t want to lose the mood. He knew he wanted to check just in case this wasn’t what Papyrus wanted, and he would feel horrible violating his trust like that. But with the way Papyrus was reacting and the reassurance from the person who knew him better than anyone, he had to consider that this was exactly what Papyrus wanted. Which was great, it was what he’d been fantasising about for months, he was just terrified of messing it up.

Not to mention the addition of Sans, which while definitely not unwelcome, was another person Grillby had to worry about making a fool of himself in front of.

“Hmn Why- Why’d We Stop?” Papyrus said to Sans when he came to before turning to look at Grillby. 

_Oh fuck, that face…_ Papyrus looked just as aroused as he had been before, with no question as to why Grillby and Sans had been doing those things to him. Grillby could feel his breathing hitch when Papyrus, _the fully conscious Papyrus_ , whined from what he guessed was a lack of stimulation to his trembling body. 

“sorry to bring you out so soon paps. grillby just wanted to make sure you’re ok with this, with both of us touching you and stuff-” Sans explained while running a thumb over his brother’s face soothingly “-and he wanted to hear it from you when you’re fully conscious.”

Papyrus’s eyes went wide as his blush deepened and Grillby was pretty sure he’d lost any chance he had with his crush. It was painful and part of him was screaming at the rest for jumping the gun but he reminded himself that it was better than the alternative. Even if Papyrus was too embarrassed to continue at least he would respect Grillby for trying to do the right thing. He just had to hope he hadn’t ruined his chances for their budding friendship as well. 

“Oh. Oh! Well, Grillby That’s Very Sweet! I- Erm-” Papyrus averted his eyes, reminding Grillby that this was the first time he’d seen the skeleton as anything but confident. “I’m Really Into This, The Whole Giving Up Control, It’s Well-” he looked like he was trying to find a way to put this politely like he wasn’t kneeling between them both with a very obvious boner. “It’s Very Much A Turn On. And I Really Want To Share This With You, With You Both I Mean.”

Grillby breathed a long sigh of relief, happy that he hadn’t done anything that Papyrus wouldn’t have agreed too. But it looked like Papyrus still had more to say, so Grillby held back from babbling reassurances that they didn’t have to do anything else tonight if Papyrus was uncomfortable.

Papyrus squeezed his sockets shut, took a deep breath, and then blurted out “I Consent To Anything You Want To Do To Me-But- IfThat’sTooWeirdWeDon’tHaveTo!!”

“breathe pap, give the guy a chance to think it through,” Sans said, coming to calm his shaking brother down a little. 

Grillby was shocked. He couldn’t quite comprehend what he was being offered, and even less who it was being offered from. If he agreed then he’d get to see Papyrus come completely undone, with his enthusiastic agreement, doing something that he really wanted to do. But this wasn’t like him at all! Grillby wasn’t exactly experienced in the bedroom. He had only ever had a few awkward encounters in the past, none of which were very satisfying, but he was on the verge of agreeing to a threesome. He had no clue about what he was expected to do or any way to check if he was-

_This was stupid._ Grillby couldn’t let an opportunity like this slip by based on his shortcomings of the part. He was in college, the time in his life where he was meant to be going a little off the rails, and if it was what everyone really wanted...

“no-” Grillby willed himself to just say one word before he realised that it sounded like he was refusing the offer, “...sorry! no, it’s not too weird. I actually think that it’s really-”

_fuck_ Grillby just couldn’t get his words out even when it was obvious that they all wanted the same thing. He needed to say something that would take the heat off him, to ease him into the situation before he tried to bolt out of nerves. Thankfully his earlier perversions were back in full force, giving him a perfect answer.

“...I want to watch first, I want to see what you can make Papyrus do.”

Papyrus blushed before nodding quickly.

Sans winked and said, “game on.”

It took significantly less time to get Papyrus back under this time. Sans whispered a few things next to his skull before clicking his fingers and Papyrus’s hazy expression was back. Grillby could feel his cock throbbing at seeing that expression again, made only better now he knew for sure this was what Papyrus wanted. Sans was quick to make up for lost time. He leaned into his brother fully to drag his own tongue across his exposed vertebrae while he worked on undoing Papyrus’s pants. With his inhibitions taken Papyrus was a whimpering mess from this alone, hissing through his teeth loudly when Sans finally freed his cock from his pants. 

Grillby’s mind had been putting pieces together to try and figure out skeleton biology since he met Papyrus, but nothing could have prepared him for actually seeing his dick in real life. Papyrus’s cock seemed purely made of magic, jutting out proudly from his pelvis without any sign of where it came from. It glowed a soft orange in the dimly lit lounge but was also partially transparent. Grillby was able to see a blurry vision of Sans’s hand through it as the older skeleton started to jerk him off. 

Sans’s pace was slow to start but that didn’t mean that Papyrus was quiet by any means. He moaned and bucked into his brother’s hand with every pass, his jaw hanging open with magical drool gathering around his tongue. What was just as interesting was what Sans was doing with his spare hand. He’d tug at Papyrus’s lower ribs through his even more disheveled shirt, run his hand over his pelvic crests, and even jerk his spine at the same time as his cock. Grillby would have been taking notes if he wasn’t preoccupied with his own pressing need from the display. There was just something so hot about watching them both together, with Papyrus completely at his brother’s mercy. 

“d’ya like that bro?” Sans chuckled after Papyrus let out a particularly loud moan. 

“Yes! Sans, I-Oh god!” Papyrus’s eyes rolled in their sockets as his cock jerked in Sans’s palm, clearly well on his way to climaxing already. “That Feels Amazing, I Need More.”

Grillby shuddered and moved forward in his seat again not knowing how long his ‘sit back and watch’ plan was going to last at this rate. 

“patience pap, it’s gonna be amazing but we need to put on a show first.” Sans moved around to the front of Papyrus before nudging his brother to turn to his side. Grillby was confused at first but then Sans started to fumble with his own pants, pulling out a cock of his own in a brilliant shade of blue. “remind me how good you are with your tongue bro.”

Everything clicked for Grillby then. He’d asked for a demonstration and he now had front row seats to watch Papyrus suck his brother off. He had to pull his glasses off a second to wipe the steam away while he wondered if he was able to combust from arousal. Papyrus didn’t delay in getting straight to his task, repositioning himself so his face was level with Sans’s crotch before he unfurled his tongue. He took most of Sans’s length into his mouth in one go, making Sans cry out unexpectedly before he was able to grip Papyrus’s skull. Papyrus wasn’t letting up though, even when Sans pulled him away he was using his tongue to tease the head of his brother’s cock. 

Grillby was spoiled for choice on where to look. He flicked his eyes between Sans’s blissful expression, Papyrus bobbing his head while moaning loudly, and the orange cock that was steadily dripping onto the carpet. One of Grillby’s hands had unconsciously moved to the front of his pants but when he noticed he didn’t have the will to move it away. His own cock was crying out for any type of stimulation after being neglected for so long, but he didn’t dare to even move his zipper down. Luckily Sans caught his predicament and gave Grillby an understanding smile like he wasn’t currently fucking his brother’s face.

“heh-it’s ok dude, go ahead.” Sans licked his teeth as he watched Grillby reach for his zipper. “damn, your pants must be real tight by now.” 

Thankfully Grillby was far too worked up to be embarrassed or that kind of comment would have turned him into a blushing mess. He was still flushed when he pulled out his own member but Sans’s scrutiny was actually boosting his confidence. Obviously his long-standing crush with Papyrus had been the reason he agreed to this, but he was definitely seeing Sans in a new light. The older skeleton’s confidence was addicting and the look he gave Grillby when he started to jerk himself left little to the imagination. Sans was just as into him as he was into getting his dick sucked by Papyrus. Plus, with the way the younger skeleton had been so willing to go along with the plan, Grillby realised that it had probably been discussed beforehand. The idea of them tangled together while they talked about what they wanted to do to Grillby almost made him cum prematurely. 

“fuck pap, you’re always so good.” Sans gave one last thrust into his brother’s mouth before pulling away, making Papyrus whine again at the loss of contact. “i want you to give grillby some of that attention now, prep him thoroughly though yeah? no skimping just cause you wanna tap his hot ass.”

Papyrus seemed satisfied with this change and eagerly moved back towards a very flustered Grillby. He hadn’t expected to be the bottom considering Papyrus was the one hypnotised and now his flames were crackling at the thought of being able to fit that impressive length inside of him. Papyrus didn’t let him worry for too long before he went to start pulling Grillby’s pants off. It seemed a little rushed at first despite Sans’s instructions but thankfully that stopped when Grillby was naked from the waist down. His soul skipped a beat when Papyrus wrapped his long tongue around two of his fingers before leaning down and taking Grillby’s cock into his mouth. 

Experiencing Papyrus’s oral techniques was a whole new level of pleasure. Grillby hadn’t been able to see exactly what Papyrus could do with his tongue earlier, but he could definitely feel it now. He’d flatten it against the underside of Grillby’s cock when he took most of it in and then twirl it around the head when he pulled back. Not only that but his hands were rubbing around the fire in his legs so sensually that Grillby didn’t notice he was about to be penetrated until Papyrus’s fingers were circling his hole. Grillby tried to focus on something else so he didn’t tighten up, finding Sans’s piercing eyelights as Papyrus pushed his fingers inside.

The older skeleton had gone back to the couch to watch them both with his hand slowly moving up and down his length. If Grillby was being honest with himself he had been worried that he was getting in between the brothers by joining in, but now he could see that was the furthest thing from the truth. Sans was so into watching them both that he was losing himself; the hand grasping at the base of his cock to stop himself getting carried away being just as arousing as his soft moans. Grillby whined when Papyrus took all of him into his mouth and hooked his fingers inside of him and Sans gasped in return.

“he’s pretty good isn’t he?” Sans had somehow nailed both the proud big brother and salacious pervert in one sentence, only helped by the image of him still palming his blue cock. “you should tell him, he likes that”

“Fuck...papyrus.” Grillby groaned when Papyrus added a third finger, the way he was looking up at him while sucking his cock breaking the last parts of his self-control. “You’re so good, so fucking ah! Gods I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

“shit that’s hot.” Sans squeezed himself again before groaning loudly and rising to come back over to them both. “do you think you’re ready to take him grillbz?”

Grillby winced when Papyrus’s fingers left him, the skeleton’s needy expression being all he needed to make his decision. “...I’m ready to try.”

“fuck yeah you are. pap, pull grillby into your lap facing me.” Sans instructed. “i wanna see everything.”

Papyrus didn’t need asking twice. He let Grillby stand before guiding him into his lap, moaning softly when the head of his cock slid against Grillby’s entrance. The magic that had been dribbling out of Papyrus’s cock freely was smeared around Grillby’s hole but Papyrus didn’t push in until Sans gave him the go ahead. Grillby’s eyes were locked with Sans’s when Papyrus slipped in, his flames going wild as he adjusted to the feeling Papyrus’s cock pushing further inside. Grillby couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. The pleasure was indescribable but thankfully he didn’t seem to be the only one affected. 

“Grillby- You’re So Tight, So Hot,” Papyrus whined as he bucked his hips upwards, his breath making Grillby shiver despite the heat his own body was producing. “I Want More, I Need To Move.”

“ease him down slowly first pap, savour the moment, it feels just as good to go slow,” Sans instructed, quick to reign his brother in so that he didn’t make the mistake of going too fast. An idea flashed over Sans’s features, he dropped to his knees in front of them both and pressed closer with an ever-widening grin. “and i’ll help grillby relax a little more.”

Grillby should have known better than to try and question the brothers at this point but the feeling of Sans pressing their cocks together took him off guard. He couldn’t get over how cold Sans’s magic was compared to his, especially as Papyrus felt hot as he inched further inside him. Sans’s cock was thicker than his own too and when Sans wrapped his hand around them both the colder magic felt incredible pushed against his fire. It felt so good that he melted between them, allowing Papyrus to hilt himself while Sans moved even closer. 

“that’s it pap. shit” Sans’s eyelights flicked up to Grillby’s face as he started to move his hand, making all three of them moan in a chain reaction. “i want you to focus on making grillby feel good, each time he moans it’s gonna make your cock throb inside him, your aim is to make him scream.”

Papyrus wrapped a hand around Grillby’s chest and immediately got to work in setting up a slow but deep pace. Sans used his brother’s thrusts as a counterbalance for his hand, barely moving but giving both their cocks exactly what they needed. Sans might have looked laid back but there was no denying he was in complete control. Grillby could already feel his head spinning from the implications of Sans’s words, knowing that part of the hypnotism was making Papyrus comply to anything he suggested. If Sans wanted him to feel what Grillby was feeling then he would, he could probably even make him hold off for hours or cum instantly if he wanted. Grillby now understood why Papyrus found such a lack of control a turn on and could tell Sans enjoyed taking control just as much.

Grillby was already hoping for a repeat session with them both, but with him being the on hypnotised. 

Papyrus’s noises started to increase in volume, which seemed odd until Grillby realised he had been just as loud. He’d never been one to make noise with anything sexual, even on his own, but then he’d never been in a situation that felt as good as this one. He had one hand clutching at Sans’s shoulder and another on Papyrus’s leg as he tried desperately to cling onto something more solid. The press of their bones did little to help, he could feel the sparks of magic coming off them and adding to making him feel tingly all over. Sans might have been the quieter out of the three but he was muttering a string of curses under his breath, letting both of them know just how into this he was too. 

“fuuuuuckkk- tell him how much you like being inside him bro.” Sans moaned as their breathing became heavier, his hips starting to rock harder against Grillby’s with every thrust. 

“You Feel So Good Grillby.”Papyrus grabbed at Grillby’s hips and whimpered as he came undone. “I Love Being Inside You, It Feels So Hot, You’re So Hot.”

“I’m- I’m oh fuck-” Grillby tried to reply with just as much passion, to finally tell his crush how he really felt, but Papyrus’s words had brought him right to the edge. “I’m so close, you’re gonna make me-hah!”

“fuck- me too- shit-”Sans growled and tightened his hand. “make him cum on your cock, i wanna feel him covering me and i wanna hear you scream bro.” his sockets snapped open, eyelights flicking between both of their faces. “you’re gonna- hah- cum just as hard when he does papy”

Grillby didn’t need anything more to cum, Sans’s words being filthy enough to make his whole body lock up. He arched in a silent scream as pleasure filled every inch of his body, molten magic spurting from the tip of his cock and covering both he and Sans with his relief. 

“Sans! Grillby! I’m-” Papyrus thrust a final time as his own climax found him, just as Sans had instructed. “AH!”

Papyrus’s arms circled round Grillby as he came hard in his ass, the feeling of being filled up prolonging Grillby’s own release. Sans was close behind them both, letting Grillby’s sensitive cock fall as he jerked himself off with a long and loud groan. Because of Sans’s magic being cold his cum made a small sizzling sound when it hit Grillby’s magic, really topping off the debauchery of what they had just done. Sans was drunk on the pleasure, moving forward to kiss Grillby deeply without a second thought. He kissed back eagerly, almost whining in protest when Sans moved to kiss his brother after. 

Grillby couldn’t complain too much though, he did still have Papyrus’s cock jerking against his inner walls. He was still hard as well, making Grillby wonder just how their magic junk really worked. 

“man i’m beat.”Sans sighed when he finished kissing Papyrus, falling back on himself before he shook himself back to reality. “pap, i’m gonna snap my fingers and you’re gonna come back. 3, 2, 1”

“Oh! Oh My, This Is-” The newly conscious Papyrus gave an experimental buck of his hips making Grillby see stars and yelp in surprise. “Sorry, I Didn’t Mean Too- It Just Feels So Good Grillby.”

“...It’s ok, I’m just really- um- sensitive.” Grillby confessed. “I really did enjoy… _that._ ”

“me three, obviously. i’m gonna take a nap but-” Sans winked again, something Grillby knew would never fail to make him shudder in the future. “you two are free to carry on if you want. in fact, i encourage it”

Grillby tensed up in surprise and made Papyrus groan. He turned to apologize but was distracted about how there was now a distinct lack of Sans in Papyrus’s lounge. He guessed that he’d gone for the nap, but how the hell did he move that fast? It didn’t matter too much though, not with Papyrus’s hands caressing his sides while his cock twitched excitedly inside him. Grillby titled his head so he could finally kiss his crush properly, grinding back against him as he decided to try Sans’s suggestion.


End file.
